


Experimental Complications

by nekonexus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes trying to prove a hypothesis results in unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Complications

And this, Tony thought, adjusting the fit of his cuffs with fingers that were too long, too pale, too smooth, _this_ was fucking exactly why he wanted nothing to do with the Asgardian tech (no, he wasn't going to call it magic, not now, not ever, thankyouverymuch) that Loki tinkered with. He didn't want to study it, he sure as hell didn't want to deconstruct it, and he really, really didn't want it tangled up with JARVIS and the bots.

Loki looked up at him ( _up_ , forfuck'ssake) and arched one eyebrow - one of _Tony's_ eyebrows - with an elegance that Tony never thought his face was capable of. "Well," he said, "this is... unexpected." His fingers rubbed a circle over Tony's chest.

(He might've winced, might've looked a little pale around the edges in a way that might be normal for him but wasn't for Tony's skin. And Tony might've been a pleased, in a vindictive sort of 'you see the shit I deal with' way.)

"The fuck it is." And yeah, that was every ounce him, distorting the smooth tones of Loki's voice. "Dollars to doughnuts says you knew _exactly_ \--"

"Experimentation is the basis of scientific advancement, is it not?"

"Don't even start." Turning on his heel (and hey, that was a nice swooshy effect, rather cape-like, that Loki's armored jacket made as he did), Tony stalked over to the bar. "You can argue that one with Dr. Banner. _I_ need a drink. In fact, I think now would be a perfectly good time to get drunk. Hell, this might even be _funny_ if I were drunk."

Loki sauntered after him and perched on a bar stool. _He_ didn't seem to be having any trouble adjusting to Tony's body, even with the background pain of the arc reactor eating at him. "You can't."

"What?"

"Not on this stuff, anyway." Loki waved a dismissive hand at Tony's bar.

"Fuck," Tony muttered. He glanced at his hands, then at Loki. "... Can I at least make ice cubes?"


End file.
